


Poolside Epiphany

by totalnerdatheart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pool Hottie Phil Coulson, Tattoos, new impressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnerdatheart/pseuds/totalnerdatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton had a clear impression on who Phil Coulson was.</p><p>That is until he saw the man in a swim suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/gifts).



> This is just an ask box fic that I wrote for Ralkana, I cleaned it up a bit so I could post it here. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Clint had been looking forward to the current mission for a very long time.

It was an easy mission, get info from the rich target, set up rich target, and spend the rest of the week in a very nice hotel to relax. It was so easy that Clint probably could have done it in three hours, but Coulson was being assigned to the job as well because Fury and HR thought he needed a vacation, because honestly the other agent could really use a break from time to time.

Clint had only been part of SHIELD for little over a year now, and he had only worked with Coulson a handful of times. The man was a legend in SHIELD, and so far Clint really couldn't see why. Sure, the man was competent and he always had a backup plan, but Clint had yet to see anything special about that man. He really did seem like he was just a suit.

Clint however was not an idiot, no matter what Simmons said and he knew that no one in SHIELD was exactly what they seem at first. So Clint decided that he should watch Coulson until he figured out what exactly made the man a legend, because there had to be a badass beneath the suit somewhere.

"Good work on today's mission, Barton," Clint snapped out of his thoughts to see Coulson quietly enter his hotel room with a stack of forms. "I need you to fill these out before we head back but for now you're free to take some down time." Clint smiled and grabbed his swim trunks from his bag and made a run for the pool.

 Clint thoroughly enjoyed himself at the pool. He did some swimming around and even flirted a little with the pretty lifeguard who was trying very hard not to stare at him. Clint was a natural flirt anyways and it was worth it when the young woman almost fell off of the lifeguard station. After a while Clint got bored of swimming by himself and decided to sunbathe.

The sun felt glorious on his skin and before Clint knew it he started dozing lightly in the warmth. He was having a nice dream when a throat cleared behind him and he almost fell out of the lounge chair. Clint composed himself and he turned around to glare at Coulson. The man bastard only smiled in response and Clint thought that maybe the man was a secret sadist of sorts.

"Mind if I leave my bag in the chair next to yours?" Clint stopped trying to glare a hole in his handler's head and looked to see that Coulson was... not in a suit. The man had on a worn and soft looking shirt and a pair of swim trunks. Further investigation proved that the man was also wearing flip flops, and Clint was hit with the sudden realization that it was completely possible to somehow have sexy feet.

"Ahh, yeah bossman, I'll make sure no one steals your towel." Coulson smiled slightly and began to strip out of his shirt. Clint took in every movement, and quietly swore to himself that he was just staring to see if the tattoo rumors were true or not. His eyes widened behind his sunglasses to find out that yes, the rumors about the tattoos were true, and that they were also pretty cool looking. Clint took in the dark lines that covered most of Coulson’s back. Clint couldn’t see much of the intricate tattoo when Coulson turned his back, but he was immediately intrigued by it. Clint was also pleasantly surprised to see that Coulson also had a nice body underneath his suits.

Coulson climbed the ladder to the diving board and with the grace of someone who knew what they were doing jumped off into a well-practiced dive. Clint felt his mouth go dry and he lowered his shades to watch his handler swim through the clear water with fluidity and strength. Clint didn’t know a lot about swimming beyond training, but Coulson's form seemed practically perfect and Clint wouldn't be surprised if the man was on a swim team at some point in his life.

Clint continued to watch his handler swim laps in the pool, memorizing the way the water ran over Coulson’s tattoos when he stepped out of the pool. Clint averted his eyes the best he could and he was thankful that Coulson apparently trusted him enough not to watch his every move like some of his other handlers.

Later when the two of them were done with the pool and in their separate suites Clint would indulge in his new fantasy of seeing Coulson in a completely new light, and will begin thinking of ways to get his handler wet, and preferably naked, in the future.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Pool Hottie Phil Coulson.


End file.
